Talk:Collection Quests Timeline
So we have all the Collection Quests here, grouped by topic (more or less) but our usual timeline approach is to list by level, so... Should we add a subsidiary page with all the quests by tier? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 06:07, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :I like the idea of having them by level too.--Kodia 12:35, 16 May 2007 (CEST) Zek and Feerrott? There are four quests listed for both Zek and Feerrott: # Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS (40) # Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS (40) # Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS (40) # Tome: 3rd Lieutenant Gerrog, Logbook (40) One of them has a listing for Butcherblock with why it is in there, yet none of them list anything as coming from Zek. Have I missed something? Janze-Nek 09:58, 16 October 2007 (UTC) AFAIK, the above four should only be found in Feerrott, not Zek or Butcherblock, unless *I've* missed something. I will change the one listed as Zek/BBM to Feerrott. If a user finds otherwise, we can change it again at that time.--Kodia 22:44, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Could This Be Organized Better? How could we improve this page's organization? There been some amazing work done on it to really clean things up (thanks M!). But a laundry list down the page is only ok. Would we be able to move it to *great* if we did a table layout or multiple table layout to shorten the page? Are there other ideas that might be better?--Kodia 13:57, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I never liked how Melfs reorganized the page (one of the reasons i stopped adding to the main collections page)... it disrupted the flow and groupings of collections from how it had been. Certain things should have been grouped together, such as shards, bones, pages for tome collections. Variations that may be helpful would be by level, by zone... with these groupings then this could be called a timeline again. Until then it's just a list. --Fireforkts 10:53, 23 May 2009 (UTC) One thing to consider - a lot of people will open the timeline and want to look at it side by side with their own collection list. If it's organized for at least one sorting method like the in-game interface, it makes it more usable. Alphabetical, by Level, etc - while it is not necessary, I'm sure folks may consider it helpful. --Kiyran 23:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Excellent point, Kiyran. I think we should consider this in our reorganization plans (whatever those might end up being). We may also consider multiple organizations.--Kodia 11:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Migration/Update Complete The move from the old prefixed pages to the new pages is now basically complete. Some pages still need a bit of info, but all the collections (except a few RFG ones not on this timeline) should be both in the new format and listed somewhere on this page. If you find a collection NOT listed on this timeline that should be, please add it where it is appropriate. If you find *anything* here linking to a redirect, please fix that as well -- I think I got almost all of them, but every now and then something may have slipped by. --lordebon 18:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Removed DoF Collections Heads up: Looks like pretty much all of the DoF collections that were removed as being broken/incomplete that came only from the Burynai will be reintroduced in GU54. This includes the two Akhet collections, the Scarab collections, and the Solifugid collections. --lordebon 20:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ToV Advanced Solo Shinies after having done 3 of them i have the impression that at least all AS instances share the same 3 shinie collections (just like the CoE ones, except one Wurmbone). I got items from 2 of the 3 collections in nexus core, high keep and picklaw depths. could anyone try to check or comment as that would make the overview easier to just group them under like "all Advanced solo instances" or alike. --Xinturaia (talk) 11:49, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I have similar suspicions about some of the others in Vesspyr Isles overland. I started noting when I find a collection pieces on another island, to help us figure it out. It may be that -- say -- Nuthshae, Sothshae, and Blightscale all share collections, or that some truly are local to just one island (the Tome collection quest on Daarspire seems likely to be a localized example. I know for a fact that in Kingdom of Sky, there were some shinies that were extremely localized, and others that were not so much. I think the way to go is to keep recording oddities and exceptions until we finally see a good pattern. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 02:52, November 6, 2013 (UTC)